


Le petit soldat de plomb

by AkaUsa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Un guerrier et un soldat sont dans un bateau. Tous les deux tombent à l'eau. Qui reste ?





	

Ils étaient deux braves petits guerriers mais pour l'instant Bertolt tremblait face à ce mur immense qui détruisait l'horizon. Un mur si grand que Reiner avait du mal à croire que son ami et camarade parviendrait à le dépasser, malgré sa taille imposante.

Derrière cette porte se cachaient leurs ennemis jurés, l'humanité maudite dont on leur avait conté tant de fois les crimes au cours de leur enfance. Âgés d'une dizaine d'années, ils étaient déjà assez adultes pour manipuler leur titan avec dextérité et pour se voir confier une mission aussi capitale. Bertolt enfoncerait la porte du mur de la ville-forteresse puis Reiner s'engouffrerait dans le passage à la suite des autres titans, pour défoncer la porte menant aux restes des territoires du premier mur.

Le jeune garçon posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami encore tremblant, en signe de réconfort. Il savait que Bertolt, introverti et indécis, aurait préféré ne pas être le fer de lance de l'opération, celui chargé du premier pas sur lequel tout reposerait. Reiner aurait volontiers échangé de place avec lui si cela avait été possible mais le destin n'en avait pas voulu ainsi, il ne pouvait que soutenir mentalement son camarade dans la responsabilité qui lui incomberait. Sa main se serra un peu plus fort sur son épaule.

« Nous sommes des guerriers, n'est-ce pas Reiner ? »

Il acquiesça solennellement. Oui, de fiers guerriers se battant pour leur patrie, comme on le leur avait appris. Puis, comme Bertolt n'avançait toujours pas, il le poussa en avant.

La transformation se passa sans problème, bien que Reiner redouta un instant que le Titan Colossal ne bascula sous son propre poids, celui-ci parvint pourtant à s'agripper au mur pour rester en place. Il releva sa jambe en arrière avec une lenteur nerveuse et frappa.

 

 

Ils étaient trois jeunes espions, trois infiltrés, trois agents doubles. Reiner et Bertolt les inséparables, Annie la solitaire. Une bien étrange équipe qui se trouvait à présent loin de leur terre natale.

Encore une fois, leurs aînés comptaient sur eux pour combattre l'humanité des murs mais cette fois-ci, ils devraient agir de l'intérieur. Cette mission serait encore plus longue et dangereuse que la précédente, il leur faudrait être patients, parvenir à se fondre dans la masse. Ce qui s'avérait difficile autant pour Bertolt, qui dépassait tous les autres adolescents d'au moins une tête, que pour Annie qui évitait la compagnie sans jamais chercher à faire preuve de tact. Reiner, lui, essayait de jouer les médiateurs tout en cachant ses propres inquiétudes par rapport à la mission. Il s'efforçait de rester lui-même, sans non plus dévoiler trop de sa personne, au risque de révéler d'où il provenait. Parler du passé s'avérait dangereux, il préférait deviser sur leur apprentissage actuel et sur la vie de soldat, laissant le soin aux autres de le renseigner peu à peu sur la vie entre les murs au cours de discussions anodines.

Au moins, leur entraînement passé donnait au trio de titans un bon avantage sur le plan physique et leur apprentissage de la manœuvre tridimensionnelle se déroulait bien. Ils n'aurait aucun mal à se classer dans les dix meilleurs de leur formation. Cependant, la première place risquait fort bien de leur être volée par Mikasa Ackerman, songea-t-il après avoir été envoyé voltiger à plusieurs mètres, lors d'une séance d'entraînement au corps à corps.

 

 

Ils étaient des dizaines d'adolescents, la tête pleine de rêves et Reiner était le bon camarade, le grand-frère sur lequel on pouvait compter. S'intégrer, c'était se mêler aux autres. La meilleure cachette pour un infiltré se trouvait au sein du groupe.

Tout comme un guerrier avait besoin de nourriture et de repos pour conserver ses forces, cette bande de gamins devait se détendre et rigoler entre les cours militaires. Même si cela consistait surtout à faire les idiots, Reiner devait avouer qu'il appréciait de les voir innocemment rire, oubliant de se soucier un instant d'où ils se trouveraient dans quelques années. Il riait bruyamment avec eux, parfois de manière peut-être un peu forcée.

« Pour moi, c'est Christa.

—Tu parles vieux, comme la moitié de la promotion je dirais. Enfin c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. »

Le sujet du jour, l'amour et les filles qui leur plaisaient, n'était pas pour mettre Reiner des plus à l'aise. Aussi préférait-il écouter en silence. Souriant parfois de la maladresse naïve de ses camarades.

« Je pense quand même que Anna est la plus...

—Mais oui Franz, on sait, on sait. »

Des rires encore, puis un visage expectatif se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi Reiner ? »

La panique qui s'inscrivit brièvement sur ses traits passa probablement pour l'embarras naturel d'un adolescent mis sur le devant de la scène mais il lui fallait tout de même trouver une réponse. De soyeux cheveux blonds, une voix douce, de grands yeux bleus charmants et une gentillesse à toute épreuve, Christa n'était-elle pas la fille idéale au fond, celle que tout garçon normal voudrait ? Reiner annonça sa réponse avec assurance.

Les autres poussèrent des « oooh », se gaussèrent, on lui fit quelques tapes dans le dos et sur les épaules. Reiner sourit avec eux, heureux de faire partie des leurs.

 

 

Ils étaient une armée de soldats inconnus dans une ville attaquée et sur le point de tomber. Les titans affluaient de toutes parts, ayant déjà jonché plusieurs rues de cadavres à moitié dévorés. Reiner regardait avec stupeur et fascination la scène, il avait déjà vécu cela cinq ans auparavant mais sous une perspective bien différente, à l'intérieur de son armure de titan. À cette époque, il était trop pressé par sa mission de destruction pour s'attarder à contempler le massacre qui se déroulait dans Shinganshina.

Des noms furent criés. Certains qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, d'autres vaguement familiers. Les recrues attendaient la mort, perchés sur les toits, s'envolant comme une nuée d'hirondelles à l'approche du danger vers un autre bâtiment et gaspillant ainsi inutilement leur gaz. L’atmosphère de terreur qui les envahissaient tous prenait aussi Reiner par la peau, entrait dans ses os telle une lame glaciale et affûtée. Bertolt lui jetait des regards craintifs, Annie regardait ailleurs mais ne pouvait empêcher son attention de se diriger sur lui de temps à autre, avant de se détourner la seconde qui suivait. Ses camarades attendaient, eux aussi, incertains.

Le moment ne semblait pourtant pas le bon pour effectuer sa mission. Son sang bouillonnait sous la pression, son front rouge et plissé constituant l'unique témoignage des pensées et inquiétudes qui l'accablaient. Elles tourbillonnaient sous son crâne, tel des poids douloureux, alors qu'il cherchait une issue. Tout comme les titans, les soldats se rassemblaient et ce n'étaient maintenant plus des inconnus mais des visages bien reconnaissables qu'il apercevait. Reiner avait eu l'occasion de les observer pendant des jours et des nuits, ces camarades dont il discernait aujourd'hui étrangement bien les moindres détails de leur physionomie, alors pourtant qu'une panique grimpante le hantait et menaçait de flouter tous ses repères.

Puis Mikasa arriva, pour emporter avec elle le reste des soldats vers une mort presque certaine. Sans réfléchir, Reiner se laissa entraîner par la distraction.

 

 

Ils étaient deux guerriers perdus dans un château en ruines au milieu de nulle-part, loin, très loin de chez eux. Reiner avait promis qu'ils rentreraient à la maison et ne l'avait pas oublié, ils avaient seulement dû faire un détour à cause d'événements inattendus, de révélations qui lui avaient fait revoir ses plans. Dans tout ça, il avait peut-être laissé ses projets initiaux dans un coin de sa tête pour se concentrer, pour mieux jouer son rôle.

Après l'échec de la mission d'Annie, ils n'avaient pas pu prendre de ses nouvelles et maintenant, une attaque de titans inattendue en plein milieu du territoire du deuxième mur menaçait de bouleverser encore davantage leurs plans. Ce qui s'était produit dans le village de Connie était terriblement suspicieux et l'angoisse ressentie par Bertolt était compréhensible. Leur vraie nature représentait depuis ces trois dernières années un fardeau à cacher, un secret qui ne leur éviterait paradoxalement même pas la gloutonnerie désespérée des titans à l'extérieur, au contraire.

Reiner tenta d'essuyer de sa main la sueur qui s'accumulait sur sa nuque en évitant de penser à ce qui se passerait s'il se faisait dévorer. Sans leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, ils ne pouvaient que compter sur leurs supérieurs pour les défendre jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles troupes de secours arrivent.

Son compagnon croisa son regard et il pouvait clairement lire dans ses yeux sombres et cernés le désir de Bertolt de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux. Seulement, cela leur était impossible, pas tant qu'ils n'auraient rien à ramener avec eux.

Le guerrier se rendait compte que cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé. L'étrangeté de la situation et les paroles de son ami avaient ramené à la surface des souvenirs floutés par le temps passé, effacés par les expériences nouvelles qu'il avait vécu au cours des trois dernières années. Des visages et des paysages aux couleurs vagues flottaient dans son esprit troublé par cette douloureuse nostalgie.

Un frisson parcourut son échine, du bas de son dos jusqu'au cou. Par cette nuit bien avancée, la plupart des titans auraient dû être considérablement affaiblis. Les humains craignaient l'obscurité pour de nombreuses et bonnes raisons mais leurs prédateurs gigantesques n'en faisaient pas partie. Aussi, ce bruit terrible dans les ténèbres lointaines, qui n'appartenait à aucun animal, suivi de la sensation de pieds monstrueux martelant le sol avec la force d'un tremblement de terre en s'approchant inexorablement, avait secoué si profondément les soldats réfugiés parce qu'il était totalement inattendu.

« On doit survivre. Et rentrer chez nous. » L'écho de cette promesse resta sur ses lèvres, mêlé au goût du sang et de la peur, un encouragement, une manière de se convaincre que l'heure de leur mort n'était pas encore venue, que tant leur restait à faire.

 

 

Ils étaient quatre titans perchés dans les branches d'une forêt d'arbres géants, à attendre que le soleil se coucha. Reiner avait encore du mal à réaliser tous les événements qui s'étaient produits au cours des derniers jours. Les batailles et les massacres, toujours plus importants, ne leur laissaient pas le temps de respirer, de réfléchir pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Alors il avait craqué et tout révélé. À moins qu'il n'ai au contraire regagné ses esprits à ce moment là et tenté le tout pour le tout afin de mener à bien leur mission. Ce à quoi il avait pensé en parlant à Eren était déjà brouillé dans sa tête avec le chaos du combat de titans qui s'était ensuivi.

Cependant, Ymir et Eren étaient avec eux, cela devait compter comme une victoire. Une nouvelle terrible pour les habitants des murs mais un pas vers la lumière pour son village. L'intérieur des murs était destiné à disparaître de toute manière, alors il avait fait le bon choix, sûrement.

Bertolt n'avait pas l'air satisfait pourtant et Reiner, dans sa propre confusion, avait conscience au moins qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Une longue route leur restait encore à parcourir, mieux valait ne pas crier victoire trop tôt.

Dans cette situation étrange, il était presque drôle qu'ils furent si semblables à eux même. Bertolt restait isolé, écoutait et attendait, Ymir lançait des provocations tout en cachant ses secrets bien contre son cœur et Eren était comme toujours perdu et ne comprenait rien, une vérité ironique quand il semblait être la clé de tout. Reiner faisait comme il pouvait avec les pots cassés, essayant de mener sa barque alors même qu'il commençait à se rendre compte d'à quel point le travail qu'on lui avait demandé d'accomplir tiraillait son esprit et détruisait ses notions morales. Lui qui avait cru mieux se débrouiller que ses complices de par son caractère affable, s'était finalement presque noyé dans ses mensonges.

Les fumées des signaux du bataillon d'exploration lui indiquèrent que l'heure de continuer était venue. Plus question de regarder en arrière, ils allaient devoir marcher ou faillir.

 

 

Il était un guerrier, un titan, un soldat et un traître appelé Reiner. Tout cela et rien du tout à la fois, il n'était plus certain de rien. Le guerrier avait failli à Bertolt, le titan à sa patrie, le soldat à sa mission et le traître à ses amis.

Et dans cette multitude de traits tous plus contradictoire les uns que les autres, qu'on appelait identité, Reiner se sentait déchiré.

 


End file.
